The OC turn
by blue sapphire sophia
Summary: (warn : tokoh utamanya adalah OC, dan genre bisa berganti nanti!) ketika kebenaran telah terungkap, kenapa mereka harus pergi?/"aku punya sisi gelap yg akan terus mencoba membunuhku..."/"aku ingin jika memang aku harus tewas, tidak ada yg sedih karenanya"/"ai-shi-teru"/ real genre: family,friendship,tragrdy,humor, and romance
1. uchiha soviana side (the born)

**Hn, perkenalkan namaku dark, dark blue nicha, berhubung blue sedang sibuk jadi mungkin aku akan mengambil a-**

Grr, dark! menjauh dari sini! dan siapa yang bilang kau akan mengambil alih? *dipenuhi aura menyeramkan*

**Aku, beberapa detik yang lalu... *muka datar***

GRAAAHHHH, PERGI DARI SINI! *ngamuk*

**Ok *keluar***

Haah... yaudah deh lest start!

**The OC turn**

**Naruto milik masako (masashi kisimoto)**

**The OC turn : The first, Uchiha soviana side (the born)**

Note :

Umur Mikoto : 25

Umur Fugaku : 28

Umur Itachi : 05

Gen : family, tragedy, friendship,hurt/comfort, drama, little humor dan pastinya romance!

**HAPPY READING ALL**

**Tanggal 23 juli**

"Itachi, kau tidak boleh masuk!" Fugaku memegangi lengan anaknya kuat-kuat di depan ruang bersalin.

Ya, hari ini sang istri akan melahirkan anak kedua mereka, tapi tingkah Itachi membuatnya benar benar sangat repot

Itachi memandangi ayahnya dengan sebal. "Tapi aku mau lihat,_ tou_-_san_!" teriaknya. Mengundang beberapa kepala yang kebetulan sedang lewat menoleh ke arah mereka dan terkikik.

"Tidak boleh!" sahut Fugaku galak.

Itachi memelototi ayahnya dan dengan bandel berusaha menyentakkan pegangan ayahnya dari lengannya. "_ Tou_-_san_, aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat!" jeritnya keras kepala

'Bisakah kau mengerti bahwa _tou-san_ sangat cemas menunggu kelahiran adikmu, hah?.' batin fugaku miris

"Diam!" bentak Fugaku kemudian

Dan setelah berkutat selama beberapa menit, Fugaku akhirnya mengangkat Itachi dalam gendongannya untuk mencegah anaknya itu mendobrak pintu ruang bersalin. Kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam.

"_ Tou_-_san_, _kaa-san_ berteriak."

"Aku tahu."

Fugaku mulai berjalan mondar-mandir saking cemasnya dengan Itachi masih dalam gendongannya, menggerutu.

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan_ Tou_-_san_. _Kaa-san_ berteriak, tapi kok _Tou_-_san_ diam saja."

"Diamlah, Itachi."

Itachi memberengut, membelalak memandang ayahnya

* * *

.

½ jam kemudian..

"_ Tou_-_san_, jangan mondar-mandir terus. Aku pusing..."

Fugaku tidak menanggapi. Teriakan masih terdengar samar-samar dari dalam ruang bersalin.

"_Tou_-_san_ tidak beres..."

"DIAAAAM!" dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seorang Fugaku uchiha meraung frustasi

* * *

.

Itachi masih memandangi buntalan berisi bayi tampan di pelukan ibunya selama beberapa menit. Mengagumi jari-jarinya yang mungil, sejumput rambut hitamnya yang mencuat di kepalanya dan mata hitamnya yang besar.

"Dia tampan kan, Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Ibunya seraya tersenyum. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat lelah, tapi tidak mengurangi sedikit pun pancaran kebahagiaan tergambar dengan jelas di mata yang diwariskannya pada putra kedua yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

Itachi tidak mengindahkan ibunya, masih terpaku pada makhluk mungil yang sekarang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangan yang kecil ke arahnya.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Mikoto," Fugaku berkata lebut pada istrinya seraya tersenyum bahagia. "Sasuke mirip sekali denganmu."

"Sasuke?" sambar Itachi sambil memandang ayahnya. "Sejak kapan namanya jadi Sasuke? Kukira namanya 'bayi'?"

Mikoto tertawa. "Dia memang bayi, Itachi-_kun_. Tapi kami memberinya nama 'Sasuke', seperti kami menamaimu 'Itachi'. ?"

Krieet

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keluarga kecil itu sontak menegok kearah pintu, disana seorang suster rumah sakit datang membawa box yang berisi buntalan kecil kearah keluarga kecil tersebut, menaruhnya tepat disamping Mikoto.

"Ini dia, apakah anda ingin menamainya sekarang, Uchiha-_san _?" tanya suster itu pada mikoto

"Siapa ini?" tanya Itachi, begitupun dengan Fugaku

"Ini adikmu juga, Itachi-_kun_..." jawab Mikoto

" Kembar ?" tanya Fugaku, memastikan

Mikoto mengangguk

"Dan namanya siapa, _kaa-san_?" tanya Itachi

"Soviana" ujar Fugaku yang sukses membuat Mikoto melempar pandangan, sebuah pandangan yang kira kira berbunyi '_darimana-kau-mendapat-nama-itu?_'

"Itu nama yang diberikan ibuku saat sekarat" bisiknya kembali pada sang istri yang membuat Mikoto mengangguk paham

"Tapi sepertinya dia seperti _kaa-san_ kedua " balas itachi sambil melihat adik perempuannya

"Benarkah?" tanya mikoto, masih tersenyum

"Ya!" balas itachi semangat

Semuanya terdiam sesaat saat suster itu menuliskan nama uchiha soviana dan beberapa angka lainnya di gelang plastik yang ada di tangannya

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah sakit ini, _Kaa-san_. Masa mereka memasang lebel harga pada Sasuke dan Soviana, sih?" Itachi menunjuk gelang plastik bertuliskan kode nama di pergelangan tangan kedua adiknya.

Mikoto tertawa lagi. Ada otot yang berkedut di ujung-ujung bibir Fugaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author note :

Ini dia biodata tokoh OC pertama kita!

Biodata :

Nama : Uchiha Soviana

Tanggal lahir : 23 juli

Jam : 15.05 WDK (waktu desa konoha)

Warna mata : hitam

Warna rambut : hitam (for now)

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!


	2. first time they looking supranatural BFF

HALOOOOO! Kembali lagi nih, untuk merayakan penyakit WB akut author yang (kayaknya) udah sembuh, maka blue akan memposting 1 chap lagi! yeaaay! *tebarcoffeti

**Dan kali ini akan ada pemeran OC yg di request sama temen sekolah author no bakadobe itu... *tampangdatar***

APA KAU BILANG? KEMARI KAU DARK NO TEME! *ngamuk*

**Kau berani denganku, bakadobe? *nyiapin kusagi***

PASTI AKAN KU CINGCANG KAUUUU *ngeluarin parang (?)*

*Tiba tiba muncul* yeey tobi is good boy disini! berhubung mereka berdua lagi berantem, silahkan baca ya... tobi is a good boy...

**The OC turn**

**Naruto milik masako (masashi kisimoto)**

**The OC turn : The first, Uchiha soviana side (first time they looking supranatural friend)**

Note :

Umur Mikoto : 28

Umur Fugaku : 31

Umur Itachi : 08

Gen : family, tragedy, suprantural(nambah lagi) friendship,hurt/comfort, drama, little humor dan pastinya romance!

**HAPPY READING ALL**

* * *

**Tanggal 23 juli, 3 tahun kemudian**

Kini, terlewat sudah tiga tahun. Sasuke dan Soviana tumbuh menjadi anak yang hyper jika dibandingkan dengan semua anggota klan uchiha lainnya, namun dibalik itu semua, ternyata sang kepala keluarga cukup memperhatikan putri semata wayangnya yang kerap kali telihat menatap kosong taman kecil didekat rumahnya

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batinya cemas, walaupun ia tetap selalu memasang tampang datar ke putrinya.

Hal ini terus terjadi, bahkan beberapa kali ia mendapati putrinya itu berbicara sendiri. Tak berbeda jauh dari dirinya sang istri dan anak sulungnya -Itachi- pun berpikiran sama, sampai ia pernah bertanya pada Sasuke dan jawabannya adalah :

_"Dia punya teman baru, _tou-chan. _Katanya namanya yonuki uchiha." _

Saat itu juga, fugaku berpikir putrinya ini harus mendapat teman.

* * *

"_OJOUBI OMETADERTSU (bener gak tulisannya?) _SASUKE, SOVIANA! " teriak semua heboh (yang tentu saja minus fugaku) Shinsui pun merangkul Sasuke dan mengacak ngacak rambut pantat ayamnya

"Nih, ambil " ujarnya memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dan isinya adalah...

'_Cara memanah dengan baik dan benar_'

Tulisan di cover itu seketika membuat sasuke berteriak girang

"ARIGATO SHINSUI NIIIII" teriaknya berulang kali sambil memeluk shinsui sekuat tenaga

"Heheheh, sama sama... dan untuk Soviana," ujarnya memberi sebuah kepitan rambut kecil yang berukiran simbol klan uchiha

"_Arigato_, Shinsui-_niisan_" ujarnya lembut

"Semakin besar, dia semakin mirip dengan _kaa-san_nya " ujar Kagami

"Hn" Fugaku hanya ber Hn ria

Sesi pembukaan hadiah pun terus berlanjut, banyak hadiah yang diberikan untuk kedua anak kembar tersebut, sampai akhirnya giliran Fugaku yang memberi hadiah

"Sasuke, ini untukmu" ujarnya sambil memberi busur dan beberapa anak panah

"Dan ini untukmu, soviana... bacalah" ujar fugaku menyrahkan sebuah kertas, membuat putrinya langsung dikelilingi kedua kakaknya dan salah satu saudaranya, dan isi dari kertas tersebut adalah:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(sfx : jeng jeng jeng... #PLAAAK )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN MURID BARU DI AKADEMI KONOHA

Nama peserta didik (lengkap) : Uchiha Soviana

No induk :121308 474

Tanggal/tempat lahir : Konohagakure no sato/ 23 Juli

Jenis kelamin : perempuan

Anak ke : tiga

Alamat peserta didik : komplex perumahan uchiha blok A no 1

Nama ayah : Uchiha Fugaku

Nama ibu : Uchiha Mikoto

...

Pendaftaran ulang dimulai dari tanggal 21-24 Juli

Hari pertama masuk tanggal 25 Juli jam 07.30 pagi di akademi konoha

* * *

Kedip, kedip, kedip... itulah yang bisa dilakukan keempat orang itu

"_Tou-san _serius? kau akan memasukkan ku ke akademi?" tanya Soviana, memastikan

"Hn" bagi yang mengetahui kebiasaan Fugaku, maka dia tahu jawabannya

"Yess!' serunya meloncat girang

Semua masih memandang Fugaku, melongo.

"_T__ou-san _tidak lupa umur Soviana-_chan_ kan?" tanya itachi, memastikan kalau kepala ayahnya tidak terbentur batu atau pohon saat dia pulang kerja tadi

"Hn" dan sekali lagi pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan dua huruf, H dan N

"Err, ada yang liat Soviana?" perkataan shinsui membuat keluarga Kagami dan Fugaku langsung celingukan mencari sosok gadis berumur tiga tahun itu

"Sepertinya aku tau dimana dia" ujar Sasuke yang sukses membuat semua kepala menengok ke sasuke

"Tapi tempatnya rahasia" lanjutnya

"Nanti kak shinsui traktir eskrim tomat lagi deh" ujar shinsui menawarkan dan usahanya ternyata berhasil

"Ok, ayo ikuti Sasu!" ujarnya semangat dan berjalan keluar rumah

* * *

Skip time

Kini mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud, dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan sasuke. Putri semata wayang sang kepala klan memang ada disana... tapi kenapa dia hanya berdiri dan sesekali celingukan?

'Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres' batin Fugaku

"Ayo, sembunyi ke semak semak itu" tunjuk itachi pada semak semak yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Soviana, semuanya pun mengikuti saran itachi dan mengekorinya

Bruk

Mereka duduk dibalik semak semak itu dan mulai mengawasi sang putri semata wayang ketua klan

* * *

Soviana side

Dengan perlahan gadis berambut raven itu mengankat kepalanya, menyingkirkan poni yang menutup mata kanannya, ia tersenyum...

"Yonuki, kau boleh tunjukkan wujudmu sekarang" ujarnya masih mempertahankan senymannya

Perlahan lahan dari kegelapan munculah wujud nyata seorang gadis, berperawakan cantik dan berambut hitam acak acakan, dari fisiknya ia terlihat seperti gadis berumur 8 tahun. Tunggu ada yang ganjil dari gadis itu, kakinya melayang?

"Yo! bagaimana kabarmu, _sis_?" ujarnya akrab

"Baik, kau lupa mengatakan sesuatu loh..."ujarnya ceria

"Hmm... ah ya! maaf, aku lupa _ojoubi ometadertsu, ne _"jawabnya sambil mengacak acak rambut raven Soviana yang membuat gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya, kesal

"Hmph-" ujarnya ngambek.

"Yaudah deh, kalau masih ngambek hadiahnya kusimpan saja ah" godanya

"Mana hadiahnya?" ternyata hadiah membuat sang putri semata wayang pemimpin klan uchiha itu berubah 180 derajat

"Eits, ini bukan hadiah biasa loh.." ujarnya menyodrkan kalung kecil berliontin bundaran merah dengan simbol kobaran api ditengahnya

"Maksudmu?"ujarnya melihat kalung itu

"Kalung ini punya jiwa tersendiri, dia hanya akan mau berada ditangan seseorang ysng menurutnya pantas" ujarnya, kali ini nadanya berubah menjadi serius

"Kalau misalnya dia berada ditangan orang menurutnya tidak pantas bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Dia akan membakar orang itu hidup hidup" ujarnya serius

**TBC**

Gomen chap ini pendek n jayus gara gara fic chap ii sempet ilang sampe akhinya harus dibuat lagi hikz...

**Karena belum ada review, jadi langsung aja ok**

Yeah.

R

**E**

V

**I**

E

W

?


End file.
